


【GB】弓形冲波

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 拟马，吊缚，语言羞辱，口腔插入
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【GB】弓形冲波

“你有什么想法吗？”白魔对着镜子尝试了几番，试图把一顶牛仔帽套到自己头上而无果，只好暂时放下帽子，无奈地抖了抖长耳朵，回头问枪刃。  
“我觉得你还是及早正视自己戴不上那顶帽子的事实最好。”  
“……”硬了，拳头硬了。  
白魔使劲捏了捏拳又松开，劝诫自己放弃跟这家伙硬拼的想法，露出虚伪的笑容，“我是说接下来要做的事，要……对你做的。”  
“才不是问帽子呢。”  
随手一扬把帽子扔开，白魔双腿交叠，用危险的目光盯着枪刃。  
说起来，枪刃到底什么时候变得这么……  
或者这才是他本来的样子？  
真是让人搞不懂。  
一反方才轻松的态度，枪刃看着自己面前用休闲风格装扮自己的维埃拉女性，忍不住感叹她真的很会穿衣打扮，到底是如何从轻飘飘的优雅转换到这野性中透出一点性感的样子，对枪刃来说真是个解不开的迷。  
为什么换个衣服就像变了一个人一样。  
虽然也很好看，都很好看，枪刃总是会被这位女性的美丽表象迷惑，但理智极力牵扯恐惧，让他生起些不妙的联想。  
又是中性装扮……  
“我不想穿裙子。”枪刃说。然后又小心补充，“还有高跟鞋……”  
还遗漏了什么，枪刃一时想不到。白魔很喜欢抠字眼，他觉得自己应该说得更完整一些，或者换一种说法。  
思考这些事情的时候，他显得很笨拙。而白魔贴心概括，“我明白，枪刃不想被打扮成女孩子。你要求的话，当然可以。”  
答应过分轻易本该让人不安，但枪刃松了一口气，就是松了一口气。  
就好像读不出白魔表现的不怀好意，然而他完全知道，他只是……无所畏惧。  
像一个固执的盒，每一面都封闭，写着拒绝。  
很有挑战性，正是白魔喜欢的。  
“衣服全脱，然后上这来……”白魔扬起下巴略略一点，示意枪刃爬上旁边的桌子。  
枪刃利索地脱去衣物，干脆地翻身上桌，浑身赤裸，一丝不挂。  
“趴下，平着，对。”坚硬，美丽，值得毁坏。  
四肢接触桌面，平贴在上面，体重挤压胸廓，让枪刃有微弱的不适。  
“手举起来，举过头……像这样……”白魔伸手修正他的动作，“手肘贴着耳朵，也挨着桌面，再把手举起来……对啦。”  
因为半面身体赤裸紧贴桌面，突然被冷意侵袭，失去温暖的躯体感到不适，枪刃突然打了个寒噤。  
白魔宛如乐曲指挥一般的手在空中僵了一僵，忽然落下来，覆在枪刃头顶轻抚了抚。像是头顶长了眼睛，枪刃似乎窥见了白魔的微笑，于是他僵硬的脸部表情稍微融化，然而刺骨的冷也像突破了屏障，扎进了心脏浸透脏腑，他冷得又打起一阵猛烈的哆嗦。  
白魔先用手指摸了摸桌子，又脱下半指手套，用手掌正反试着温度，按紧了手掌，连掌心一起紧贴上去，有些犹豫地出声问枪刃，“这么冷？”  
“不……”不适应而已。  
“那稍微忍耐一下。”白魔又摸一下他的头，顺路抚过他手臂，短暂的身体接触留下转瞬即逝的余温。枪刃对着桌面闭上眼睛，轻咬住牙……  
“手掌交握。”  
白魔轻握他的手腕，拢在一起。枪刃听到摩擦的声音，耳边有微弱的风，他闭目沉在黑暗，感觉到绳索缠绕，将他双手束紧，向上牵扯。  
随手臂牵扯，他上身被拉起来，一抬头，面前是白魔的腰，被铁铆钉钉好的皮革流苏摇摆着，因手臂上举抬起肩膀，短上衣下面不经意露出一截女性白皙的腰身，在枪刃面前闪烁。  
“嗯。”  
忽然上衣落了下来，白魔俯身看他，枪刃迅速撇开目光，收缩了肩膀与手臂的肌肉让身体浮起一点，呼吸通畅了些，而胸廓下部抵着桌面的疼痛也加深了一点。  
白魔的手扶起他腰侧，带着一截绳子插到枪刃肚子与桌面之间的空隙……他立刻收紧肌肉抬腰，为桌面之间留出空隙，数道绳索轻松地从那穿梭过去，然后白魔轻佻地摸了一把他绷紧的腹部，痒痒的触感挠得他浑身一软。  
听着男人的轻声喘息，白魔手放在他腹部摩挲，轻按着感受呼吸间他肌肉轮廓的起伏。她翘起拇指，探进男人肚脐的凹陷，在柔软的窝沟里轻轻打转，指尖推挤点按着敏感的脐心，直到枪刃身体轻颤，忍不住发出呻吟才作罢。  
像是在抚摸一匹布缎，白魔的手落在男人后腰，顺着脊骨的线条滑动……然后抽紧绳索，压得柔软的腹部下陷，白魔一点点勒紧他的腰，问，“疼吗？”  
“不……”

“但有点难受。”如此代枪刃补充，她调整了绳索捆束的部位，将它们分开摊平受力的面积，“这样是不是舒服一点？”  
“嗯。”  
枪刃吐出一口气，垂下头，颈骨在后颈拱起一点弧度，又隐入了丰厚的肌肉。这情景看起来实在诱人，莫名的焦渴让白魔喉头有些发干。  
从男人赤裸的大腿摸下去，上面肌肉因紧张而绷紧，白魔双手合握，将他小腿抬起，稍微搬动位置，将男人腿间拉开缝隙。  
双手捋过小腿，箍在男人脚踝，用指头按动踝骨的小凸起，白魔忽然爬上桌子，搂紧了枪刃翘起的小腿，被温软的女性躯体紧紧抱住，拥在在怀里皮肤相贴的感觉惊得枪刃浑身一紧，几乎要踢到白魔。白魔不以为意，在男人绷起来坚硬的腿部肌肉上轻抚，忽然低头，往那脚腕内侧印上一个湿润的吻。  
“唔……”男人浑身一颤，受惊的反应让白魔很受鼓舞，加深了这个湿润的吻，用自己柔嫩的嘴唇摩蹭男人粗糙的皮肤，舔舐着那一小块骨凸，用牙齿去挑逗地轻咬。  
枪刃轻微地挣扎着，呻吟里渐渐漫出水汽，让白魔只好放开他，感叹道：“你也太敏感了吧。”  
“是因为这里很少被抚慰的原因吗？嗯？”玩味地用手指捋过枪刃踝骨上被她咬出的模糊红痕，白魔又握住他脚掌，摁了摁脚心。  
“抱歉，做了点多余的事情。”白魔轻轻跳下桌子，终于往枪刃双脚脚腕也系上绳索，嗤嗤笑着，“因为枪刃的反应实在太可爱，所以没忍住。”  
稍微戏弄了一下他的身体。  
枪刃不吭声，感觉自己正在被往上拉，慢慢悬吊起来，直到完全离开桌面。  
四肢都很疼，被勒紧了，拉扯住，枪刃有些颤抖，白魔又加了几根绳子，从其他部位带住重量，让他背朝天地整个悬吊起来，枪刃身体轻微晃动。  
“不用太紧张，”观察着枪刃的表情，扶起他的肚子，白魔反复提起绳子试探力度，调整着绳子尽力使它们受力均匀，“绳子很牢固，不会掉下去的。你有没有哪里特别痛的，可以跟我说。”  
“我不紧张。”他十分不识趣地说。  
“……”白魔哑然。  
行，你不紧张。  
“浑身上下除了鸡巴就数你嘴最硬。”  
白魔拖走下面的桌子，枪刃下方失去衬垫，悬空的感觉突然强烈起来。  
“别偷笑了，嘴巴张开。”  
笑得龇牙咧嘴的，“还是有点疼的吧？”  
“嗯。”而且，不止是有点……  
“真不容易，还挺诚实，”拿出口枷比对着枪刃张大的嘴巴挪过去，白魔捏住他下巴，“舌头抬起来。”  
“嗯……对了。”把口枷朝着枪刃口腔抵过去，金属环把舌头套了进去，冰冷的钢圈下缘刮着舌底，塞进枪刃牙齿内侧，强硬地撑开他上下颚，令嘴巴无法闭合，袒露出嫩滑的口腔内部。  
“很乖。”将口枷的束带在男人脑后束紧，白魔回头观赏他的脸，手指探进他嘴巴，摸了摸大半没入嘴唇与牙齿的遮挡之后精钢制作的环形  
，口枷卡得很紧，只有枪刃大张嘴的时候能略微松动。  
他嘴巴里烘着暖湿的热气，口腔软肉因干涩而不安蠕动。看着男人两颊嘴角被带子勾咧，合不拢嘴巴的样子，白魔摸摸他绷紧的唇，揪起唇瓣来笑着捏了捏，“真可怜啊，还嘴硬吗？”  
“唔……”枪刃举头艰难地吞咽一下，咽下多余的口涎，好不让它可耻地从他嘴里淌出来，暂时没精力与白魔斗嘴。  
忽然四周的东西下降，是白魔绞动着滑轮把他升上去，他下意识收紧肌肉，却只激得四肢关节痛感加剧，咬紧的牙齿也被口枷卡住，让他稍微泄气地垂下头。  
白魔开始拨弄他的乳头，把皱缩的乳尖揪起来轻轻揉搓，要命的酥痒让枪刃终于忍不住挣扎，摇得绷直的绳索轻轻抖动。而白魔不为所动，继手指之后用上了舌头，轻轻舔舐、缠卷、吮吸，激枪刃发出丢脸的嗯嗯呻吟。  
“只这样就受不了了吗？”白魔从他身下拱出来，望着他因羞耻而泛起微红的脸，拭去他眼角的泪光，温柔地道，“不行哦，要好好忍耐才可以。”  
白魔伸出食指，在枪刃鼻尖画了一个小小的圈。还没等他想明白是什么意思，就很快被白魔在乳首的拨动弄得不停躬背，告饶一样急切地呻吟起来。蘸着微凉口水的手指在两边已高高勃起的乳头四周滑绕，摩擦着敏感乳尖，全无规律地不时拈住枪刃乳头，感觉又热又凉的，挤出他轻泣一般的呻吟。  
“表现不错……嗯，忍得很辛苦啊，”白魔爱怜地抚了抚他的脸，戳了戳他似乎肿起来的双眼，枪刃不敢眨眼，痴痴地凝视她，盈满的泪光像要滴落下来，“那就先放过你好了。”  
“嗯……唔……”咯咯咬紧了口中的钢圈，枪刃拧着身体，呼吸颤抖，被白魔夹上了连着链子的乳夹，又往链子上挂了一只稍沉的铃铛。  
双乳被拉坠下去一点，乳夹磨砺乳尖的痛感让他背心沁出大粒的汗珠，他抽泣一般喘息着，惊恐地感觉白魔握住了他的阴茎……  
“呜！呜！！”  
他无助地踢着腿，却只带动身体轻微的摇晃与旋动，白魔把他膨大的阴茎握紧，“这么明显也不能让我视而不见啊。”  
“被玩了两下奶子就胀成这样，真是下贱的鸡巴。”掌根手套粗糙的皮革表面摩挲着柱身，枪刃腹部紧绷，白魔两指钳住他的龟头轻揉，引顶端马眼溢出晶莹的腺液，抹开来在茎头打转，枪刃身体缓而用力地挺动起来，双臂抽动着，双掌抠动，抓挠着自己。  
“很舒服是吗？”  
“……”  
白魔顿下动作，“说话。”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“并不是发不出声音吧？”白魔轻掐住他阴茎的颈部，另一只手在后面捋动，揉弄他囊袋，“说出来，回答我，这样舒服吗？”  
“唔——”枪刃羞耻得好像要蒸发，但脑子里一跳一跳，全是从下体冲上来跃动的快感，颤抖着，发出声音，“舒……”  
“唔！”  
“好孩子，诚实的小家伙。”白魔松开他，猛烈地撸动，让精液噗噗射到地上，沾了满手，“是奖励喔，给诚实小孩的奖励。”  
“我不……”  
“啊啊，我知道，枪刃是男子汉，不是小朋友，不过我呢……”  
白魔吸吮着指间精液，嗦出“滋滋”的羞耻声音，枪刃像听到了雷声一样被震得身体轻颤。  
“姆……”白魔手重新握住枪刃，湿热的触感让枪刃绷紧了腰。  
“我可没有把枪刃当孩子的意思。”她手上轻轻揉动，撸得枪刃下体又开始发热，轻声呻吟。用手指圈住肿大的龟头，白魔咔哒一下，往阴茎的颈部扣上一个金属环。忽然被冰冷的东西箍住要害，枪刃紧张地身体一挺。被阻碍了的感觉让他却更加兴奋，下面又胀起一点。  
“说起来枪刃，你知道为了防止发情惹事，战马都是要阉掉的吧？”  
枪刃愣了一会，才好似懂了她在说什么，然而白魔已经拿出一根细细的波浪状小棍，用顶端对着马眼戳弄了起来……  
“不过你放心，人家是不会对宝贝枪刃做那么残忍的事的啦。”  
“唔！！呜……！”  
枪刃稍微惊恐的挣扎让白魔不得不扶住他的腰，“别乱动。”  
细窄的腔道被异物侵入，枪刃疼得直摆头，躯干却僵住不敢动弹，浑身的肌肉反复绷紧，乳尖被牵动着，又扯出丝丝疼痛。而小棍坚定地一拱一拱，趁着每一次肌肉放松的间隙，摩擦着薄嫩的尿道壁往深处插入。  
外面被箍住，里面却被扩开，尿道棒圆润的波状外形随着插入变换着扩张的程度，让枪刃感觉自己好像从鸡巴里面被猛烈揉搓了一样，疼得要命的同时，却又有种邪恶的快意。  
被毫不留情地插到了底，整根阴茎从顶端到根部，全炸着酸胀的痛楚。枪刃一阵泄气，甩动的头无力垂下来，他视线被挡住了部分，不知道白魔又摆弄了什么，又牵出一根轻质的细杆，恰好连到乳链的铃铛那里。  
随着绳子降下，身体的晃动带着他身下那些链和杆一起摇荡起来，敏感的乳尖与下体就泌出丝丝快感，然而尽管这样摇动了，那形似铃铛的东西却没有发声，想起方才一直没有听到过铃铛的响动，枪刃忽然生起不妙的预感。  
白魔用手指勾勾他龟头，尿道棒顶端连着的细杆一推动，就弄响了铃铛，稍沉的铃音色果然也更为厚实，让白魔满意地点了点头。而枪刃眼神泛空，不知道在想些什么。  
赏玩过自己的作品，白魔本准备捏枪刃下巴，看了看又换了动作，改为抓他的头发，嫌恶地看着从他口中溢出的津液，拎起他的头颅往后仰。  
突然意识到白魔在看什么，枪刃的动作抗拒起来，他僵直脖子，却没能僵持多久。白魔依然神情温和，脸上挂着淡雅的笑，插在枪刃头发里的手指却轻轻转动，绞起他的头发，牢牢揪在手里攥紧了，向后拉动。  
完全落入白魔的挟制，枪刃被迫慢慢高仰起头，忍受着比头皮被拉扯更剧烈的耻辱感的蛰刺，咬着口枷的嘴巴呵出阵阵热气，朝维埃拉露出自己糊满晶莹液体的下巴。  
他本就整张下巴几乎全是口水，被白魔弄得头一仰，一些甚至流到了脖子。而枪刃越是害羞挣扎，白魔就攥他头发抓得越紧，一丝也不放松。感觉到脖颈上向下滚动的痒意，知道是自己吸不住的口水漏出来在皮肤上流淌，枪刃羞耻得直抖，几乎要流下泪来。  
可白魔硬是等到那些亮晶晶的液滴不再流动，才稍微准许他不必仰高，而那时他的脖子已经疼得像要被拗断了。  
竟然让自尊心颇强的枪刃流出这么多口水，可以想象刚才被插入尿道的时候，他是如何地失态了。  
“啧，真扫兴。”白魔一甩手，松开他的头发，也丢开他的头，“这才玩了几下，就一副被操坏的下贱样了。”  
白魔又掐住枪刃脸颊，按得他脸颊凹陷，两颊的腮肉强行挤进口腔，内壁的软肉被自己牙齿所硌痛的感觉让枪刃已张得僵麻的嘴巴又张开一点，钢圈在嘴里稍微松动，喉咙的喘息却更加急促了。  
“真淫荡。”掐着男人的脸左右转动，把枪刃口腔里面随呼吸收缩的软肉仔仔细细地观察过一遍后，白魔伸手碰触了他的舌尖。  
枪刃条件反射地缩一下舌头，这才发现自己  
舌头已经从口腔里淌出来了一些，软绵绵伸长着的样子让他又羞耻起来。趁着枪刃肌肉僵麻没能迅速反应，白魔抚摸着他的舌尖，感受着那颤动着的湿滑触感……  
“嗯，害羞了？”感觉到那一团肌肉试图缩回去，白魔先是轻轻拈住，随后又使了点劲掐他，虽说指甲不长，柔软味觉器官被粗暴对待的痛楚也还是叫枪刃眼泛泪光。  
“不许动。”  
他不敢违逆白魔，只试探着缩一缩，虽说没有开口，动作却十分祈求。即使连嘴巴都无法闭合，却还努力维持尊严。  
白魔终于放开了他。看他努力吸着气，把舌头缩了回去。一边擦着手，一边眨眨眼笑道，“怎么眼泪汪汪的，好像我欺负你了似的？”  
英气的脸上惯见的威势荡然无存，白魔又把绳子往下放了一些，让枪刃不得不更高地仰起头才能看到她的脸。女人很快擦干手指沾上的一点唾液，而枪刃下巴跟脖子上的一滴也没擦，保持了原状。  
被吊缚在空中四肢都动弹不得，连身体的高度都是随白魔的心意起落，枪刃像一只牲畜，一件无感情的货物一样被白魔摆弄着。  
“啊，说起来，如果是用来骑的马的话，辔头是不可少的对吧？”  
枪刃有些恍惚，直到白魔把什么东西戳到了他嘴巴里才回过神，听到白魔说，“没错，是为淫荡的枪刃小马特制的带鸡巴的口嚼，记得满怀感激地好好吞吃下去哟。”  
粗硕的异物捅进了嘴里，枪刃下意识收紧了下颚，却只咬到了卡在齿间的钢环。那东西的头部从斜上方而来，戳着他舌头滑动，抵上喉口……  
“啊——湿软的口穴一张一合，在舔着鸡巴呢。”  
“空张着嘴巴等待了这么久，枪刃一定非常期待吧，就来了喔……”  
“呃！！”  
猝不及防的。  
被，满满地，强行挤开，插了什么东西，进去……喉咙里……  
“啊啊啊，很棒！超级棒啊这个表情，被鸡巴插坏了脑子一样的……嗯——枪刃的喉咙好紧，夹住了，蘑菇头……”  
还没做好任何准备，就被异物侵犯了口腔，白魔用力捅他，膨大的茎头卡在里面，枪刃喉咙一阵阵痉挛，收紧的肌肉却只是一次绞紧了茎头，描摹假阴茎的形状。被仿造的经络刮蹭着喉咙内壁，让枪刃被窒息感侵袭的同时涌起了古怪的感觉……  
枪刃失氧的头脑反应了好一会，才终于意识到耳边铃声的意味。  
“光是被操了喉咙就爽成这样，枪刃的身体简直比发情的母马还要淫乱喔？”  
铃声不断响起，抖动着细链，震得枪刃乳尖发麻，阴茎不受控制勃起，引起连锁反应撞动铃铛响得越大声，震得越麻爽……上面白魔的假阴茎还没操到底，枪刃的身体却已爽得痉挛，他痛苦地拱着身体，把捆他的绳子也弄得抽颤。始作俑者笑嘻嘻立在旁边，欣赏他向地狱沉沦……  
然而就在他承受不住的崩溃边缘，白魔轻捏住铃铛，像是突然伸手把溺水的他拉上岸一样，让渐渐摇荡到过激的欢愉于指尖停息。  
“没用的东西。”  
用一根手指扶在细杆上轻轻推动，撞响铃铛，白魔稍微把玩了两下就放过了他，像是对待一只摆放太久失去新鲜感，看腻玩腻的平衡玩具。随着铃铛余音止息，无人抚慰的情欲消弭于空气。  
白魔的手重新放在了假阴茎底端轻轻抵着，另一只手搭在枪刃赤裸的背上，她皮夹克袖口的流苏点在男人脊背，像零落的雨点，又像柔软的触角，攒出一簇簇麻痒的触感。从背到腰，一直顺滑地摸到臀部，带着温度的皮肤摸起来手感不错，白魔张开五指，抓起他的臀肉揉捏了几下又松开。  
不愧是男性身上脂肪最厚的部位，在白魔并拢四指成掌小幅度地拍打下，枪刃的屁股一弹一弹，颤动起来……  
“唔……”从被堵住的喉管里闷出了羞耻的音节，白魔才罢了手。  
按了按那根就快完全捅进枪刃嘴巴的假阴茎，“啊，差点忘了这个，枪刃的喉穴里面是不是痒得发疯，等不及要被大龟头狠狠操烂里面的骚肉了？嗯？那就再张开点，张开……”  
枪刃难受地仰起脖子，短而急促地呼吸着，被强行推入的粗硕阴茎灌进喉咙，塞满口腔，偌大一根胶柱就这样没入他口穴，堵得他好像脖子都扩开来。  
也不理枪刃是如何煎熬，白魔先拿了一根带子，套住下颚箍在头顶，将他整个头部上下勒紧，下巴无法活动，牙齿都像是长在了钢圈口枷上面一样被完全固定住。  
再往假阴茎底部的两边接上另一条带子，皮革溜过两颊，穿过他耳边的革带的圆环组成了缰绳，散落在男人后背。  
失去手指按压，假阴茎被挤出来一点，虽然受口枷制约枪刃根本无法咬住它，但他依然稍微好受了一点。而白魔蹲到他面前，盯着他因缺氧与疲惫有些萎靡的脸。枪刃嘴巴因塞着东西而鼓起，脸颊泛红，锐利的双眼低垂着。  
“喉咙里面是不是被鸡巴干得很舒服啊，我就说你这张贱嘴最适合被大龟头操了，果然戴上辔头变乖了不少嘛，小马儿。”白魔手揉揉枪刃发顶，又溜下来捏了捏他的后颈，枪刃喉头痉挛，轻微干呕，眼泛泪光，对白魔的欺辱做不出什么反应。  
白魔绕到枪刃身后，把什么厚实的硬物放到枪刃身上来，按压着两侧塞进绳子与人类腰间的间隙，枪刃赤裸的后腰被覆盖笼上了一层热意。  
“是马鞍。”  
对于不能真的骑上那件马具白魔感到一丝遗憾，只能紧紧摁住马鞍的中间施加压力，腰间的绳索勒得枪刃越发痛起来。  
“好了，差不多该开始了，枪刃小马要好好奔驰起来喔。”白魔松松牵起缰绳，注视着男人背部，突然猛地向后一拉，宛如勒住临崖的奔马，男人高昂着头张着嘴，被玩具插入喉咙深处，好像干穿了脖子一样发不出嘶嚎的声音。  
男人背部的肌肉全部绷了起来，轮廓鲜明的一块块肌肉颤动着，展露出这副躯体蕴含的力量，然而健美的肉体也被紧缚，挣不开这片网罗。  
身下的铃铛好像又要敲起来……  
白魔拉着缰绳，又往他头顶的皮革束带挂上了什么东西，牵扯着他高高扬起的头，金属器具的冰冷浸渍到股间，白魔掰开他的臀肉，把什么东西猛地插进了他后穴。  
事情的变换完全让枪刃无法预料更无法处理，直到白魔放松缰绳，枪刃才意识到自己连头颈也被绷在了弦上。无法放松垂下，头颈被强迫着仰起，背后从头部拉着一条绳子，尾端连着U型弯勾的一端插进了屁股。  
头部稍有一动，屁股里面柔嫩的肠肉就被牵拉出闷痛，枪刃被这邪恶的设计弄得不知所措，身下的铃铛一敲一敲。这样还嫌不够，白魔又扒开枪刃被钩子扯得稍有变形的穴口，往里塞入了一颗跳蛋。  
“呜……呜……”  
“别发出这么可怜的声音啊，你看看，才只调到最弱的一档不是吗？”  
可他已经忍不住了。  
从朦胧的泪眼就可以读出这样的信息。  
枪刃肌肉酸痛，头颅像有千斤重，却被屁股里的钩子强行拉住，四肢被吊起，身体反弓，穴里跳蛋的震颤带动他鸡巴一挺一挺，尿道内壁的磨砺，推动细杆，铃声敲响，吊着铃铛的两只乳头……  
身体里快感的流动好像形成了闭环，又各自加剧，四处都是又痛苦，又舒适，当当的铃声敲得他脑子发木。下体阴茎与囊袋好像都在颤抖，白魔左右走动，仔细地观察他，美丽的身影在枪刃眼里抽离成毫无意义的影像。  
想要射出的欲望喷薄却被堵住出口，无可名状的痛苦让他大脑沸腾，然而高潮依然温和却澎湃地袭来，像悬空倒置的海……将他灵魂抽离……  
眼泪从瞪大的无神眼睛里溢出，口水也从半含住玩具的嘴巴里流出来，悬在下巴尖，一滴滴落下。  
淫荡的痴态让白魔看了个完全。  
“反应不错，我有点心动了。”白魔一把扯出塞到枪刃屁股里的跳蛋，跨到他身后。  
正要把他吊起的双腿掰得更开，摸着男人渐渐松弛下来的大腿肌肉，白魔又皱起眉，“高潮结束了？”  
“这可不行，给我继续高潮，绞紧骚贱的穴好迎接插入啊。”白魔反手握住枪刃下体的卵蛋，在掌中攥紧，枪刃疼得一抽搐，被塞实的喉咙里也发出闷哼。就着卵蛋被紧捏，软肉溢出指缝的形态，白魔狠命揉捏搓动，让枪刃在空中扑腾着，喉咙也发出格叽格叽的怪声。  
要坏掉了，被痛感撕裂……  
“小马儿可要记好主人的管教，噢噢，这样的铜铃声真的让人非常有扬蹄奔跑的感觉啊，那么……驾！”  
被突然甩下的缰绳抽了一下背，枪刃忽然身体一僵。  
“欸——？你喜欢这个吗？驾！”又是猛力一甩，朝男人背部抽出两道红痕，枪刃就又一挺身。白魔一边攥得他下体好像炸开一样疼，一边感叹，“枪刃还真是不折不扣的贱货呢，不管什么情况下被鞭打都这么有感觉啊？”  
“呃……唔……”  
“哦，就连插着鸡巴的喉咙也坚持不懈在叫，枪刃小母马这是已经忍不住要受精了？”  
“呜……”  
太羞耻了，他在……做些什么。  
摆着身体甩动乳头抖下面的铃铛，鸡巴也翘起来摇来摇去，在白魔缰绳的鞭打下，用含着鸡巴的嘴迭声淫叫。后面的穴被钢钩勾住，只要他垂头就牵拉出闷痛，酸胀的脖颈一直无法休息，被迫保持着举起，这昂首翘脚的模样……  
“这都还没到，是刚刚才爽过的原因吗？还是说……”白魔从后面扶住枪刃的额头，缓缓拉扯，这动作比起揪头发来说看起来稍微温柔了些，男人颤抖着顺应她的动作仰头，连接钢钩的绳索也弯曲松弛。  
他仰头……  
迷离的目光直直望向上空，咬着透明胶棒的嘴也是，白魔扶着他的额头，俯身看他失焦的双眼……  
“枪刃，枪刃。”白魔的头遮住了灯光，她用柔和的嗓音反复呼唤枪刃的名字，直到男人能够把目光勉强对准她的眼睛。  
白魔面带微笑，她笑起来总是很生动，嘴角上扬，眼睛也染着笑意，掩去了那薄荷色眼瞳深处的一点凉意。她伸指，按住浮起假阴茎的底端，缓缓下摁……  
“要好好感受喔，吞下鸡巴，被大龟头操开喉咙的感觉……”嘴巴与喉咙几乎仰成直线，透过透明的胶体内部，甚至可以看到四周嫩红的肉往那柱体上紧密地吸附绞缠的样子，更深处被阴影遮蔽看不清晰，然而狭窄的食道被扩开，被阳具形状的玩具所侵占是一定的了。  
“舒服得受不了了呢。”好不容易在白魔的呼唤下稍微清醒的眼睛，随着玩具深插入口腔，又像是被挤开一样翻上去，甚至微微抽搐起来……  
“贱货。”  
拉起插在枪刃屁股里的钩子往上牵，柔嫩肠壁被勾扯的痛楚激得男人无助地左右摆动身体。白魔又挽起缰绳，在枪刃脑后拉紧，让假阴茎始终抵在他喉咙深处研磨。就这样，健壮的人类男性此刻就像一只被剪住翅膀的小鸡一样落在白魔掌中扑腾。  
被情欲折磨到发狂的样子真是可爱极了。  
拈住枪刃身下茎头处的尿道棒，从里扯出一节，又轻轻推回去……男人呻吟起来。细细的棍棒已被体液濡湿，硬挺的肉柱发着抖，稍微软下来，又被残忍地插回去。抽出，插入，细窄的尿道被道具反复奸淫着，内壁被刮擦的痛感让枪刃整个下体都烧灼起来。  
然而哀切的呻吟却渐渐变了个奇异的调子，含糊成春情荡漾的喘息，荡漾着又碎开，夹杂上了哭音。感觉到枪刃的濒临极限，白魔摸了摸尿道棒的顶端，猛地把抽出部分全数插回，眼看着男人闷哼一声绷紧了身体。  
说起来，还是特意把小母马捆成了高潮的样子固定的呢。当然就是为了这个时刻，把鸡巴捅进正在高潮着，紧紧缩起来，已经被钢钩磨得发热的屁眼里，狠狠地干他啊。  
白魔解开皮带，宽松的粗布裤子裤腰一松，稍微一剥就轻松地落在地上，她握住自己蓄势已久的道具阴茎，细致的以太传导下，手掌接触也让她一阵舒缓。  
“唔，我也忍得很辛苦啊……”  
粗长的阴茎搭上男人后臀蹭了蹭，赤裸的暗示让本就在细细颤抖着枪刃的身体又掀起一阵猛烈的战栗。白魔朝他走近，握住他双腿朝两侧打开，一直扯开到几乎拉平，白魔注视那从股间斜伸出来的钢勾。  
金属部分正微弱地上下摆动，牵动绳索轻抖，绳索的另一头是枪刃的头部——正是被这个邪恶的装置所制约，枪刃才不得这样挺胸抬头地露出淫乱模样。没入股缝阴影中的当然就是钢钩的另外半截，虽然形状不够粗硕，但通过长度相差不多的牵绳外露部分，白魔大概能料想出那坚硬金属在枪刃体内的情况了。  
“我似乎搞错了，”白魔掰开他的臀肉，一边观看一边喃喃，“你可能不是一匹马……”  
注视着插进枪刃屁股里，被层叠的穴肉包裹的钢钩，白魔耻笑，“像头犁地的牛。”  
并不满足于仅仅拨开臀肉，白魔的手指更进一步，扒开了他的肉穴。原本密合的菊穴插入钢勾后穴口因牵扯而变形，向上牵出一个角隙，现在加上白魔的手指，就整个被扒开成一个边缘稍微内缩的三角。敞开的穴口把深陷情潮中枪刃身体的痉挛颤抖全数暴露于百米面前，铺天盖地的羞耻感淹没了枪刃，却像烈风吹火，短暂抽空过后漫来更汹涌的情潮。  
“可惜没犁几下，这满腔骚肉就已经忍不住自行翻动祈求播种了。”  
没等枪刃对这句羞辱做出反应，白魔已经耸动两下钩子，把它拔了出来。  
尽管表面十分光滑，并且插入部分形状平直，勾子顶端刮动肠壁的刺激感还是叫枪刃微一挺身。  
“呃……”  
“就让主人我用肉棒疼爱一下你吧。”  
碾压着又紧又热的穴肉一路推进去，正在高潮中的男人躯体颤抖不停，穴肉也震颤着，让白魔强行插入的阴茎好像被大力揉按，嫩肉紧紧缠裹在阴茎表面，那细致而又深微的慰藉，舒服得白魔意识像被烘烤的冰淇淋一样融化。  
身体的知觉正处在敏感巅峰时刻的枪刃，被狠狠侵犯了后穴，被勾痛的尾椎深处，破开拢和的穴口，操进了粗硕的巨物。  
将紧绷的后穴直接操开，贯通进来的火热感觉填满了肠子，让枪刃分明正因快感而颤动的身体又掀起一波高耸的浪潮。  
“不错不错，就是这样。”  
震颤着，震颤着……吮吸，抚慰，枪刃的屁股，这整副身体……好像都为她存在。  
而辗转于身体各处的痛楚与欢愉中的枪刃被折磨得精疲力尽，终于没有钢钩制约，他头颈得以低垂下来休息。脖颈一弯，喉咙里的阴茎也挤出来一点，胸口被卡紧的感觉也减弱许多。  
“别停下啊，驾！”  
白魔猛一挺身把自己捅进去，顶得枪刃身体一晃。抱住男人的腿，把他身体摁在胯下，白魔松开缰绳，掐住枪刃嘴里假阴茎的底部轻轻抽拉，随着喉头一滚，被嘴巴含热的粗硕玩具头部被吐出，让白魔牵出一段。大片的口水就随着一起涌出来，把枪刃下巴再次淋湿。  
“嗯，这算什么？口穴潮吹吗？还真贱啊我说，居然被一根假鸡巴插嘴干得流这么多水，是因为嘴巴太想吃精了吗？”  
白魔手握着假阴茎，一会在他嘴里轻轻戳弄，引得枪刃合不拢的嘴巴又泌出口水，一会又拿出来，用膨大的蘑菇头往枪刃脸上乱点，蘸着他溢出下唇的唾液，涂抹出有点粘又凉丝丝的触感在他脸上勾画。  
嘴里的钢圈咯吱咯吱，久违地发出被牙齿咬动的声音，稀薄的唾液积在下巴，啪嗒往地板上滴。  
他果然很吃这套。  
猜想枪刃此刻无比羞愤的表情，白魔越发兴致勃勃，“说话呀，只是卡了牙齿又没有割你舌头，告诉我，小母马枪刃你的你喉咙这么淫荡，是不是想吃黏糊糊的精液了？”  
“唔……嗯……”  
“说话啊，说话，”白魔一边捣乱地戳弄他喉咙一边催促。  
“唔……”枪刃刚准备开口，白魔突然挺腰顶得他往前一拱，他猛然喘出一口气，往话语里灌了满满鼻音。  
白魔马上逮住机会，“真的想吃精啊？”  
“唔！！”  
然后白魔把阴茎塞进他嘴里，直往嗓子眼捅，枪刃开始说话，喉结一动一动，身体挣扎着，像是在骂人。假装听不懂枪刃对她指鹿为马行为的抗议，白魔用道具将男人声音捣碎，还不忘赞美。  
“喉咙里湿乎乎的，在鸡巴上一粘一粘，想怒吼声音却带着水声的枪刃真的太色了啊。”  
“混……”枪刃似乎是恼极了，还要骂她，拉长的声音却突然顿住。  
因为不太寻常的湿润触感。  
就趁着枪刃这一愣神的功夫，白魔把假阴茎塞进了他喉咙里，还没等他尝出来那从阴茎头部挤出来几滴液体的味道，喉咙就被异物填满了，熟悉的窒息感让他头脑一闷。  
白魔挺动一下腰肢，在枪刃胀得难受的屁股里稍微抽插，像是要抽空身体的抽拉感让枪刃含着蘑菇头的喉咙又是一紧。  
“唔！”  
“确实吃到精液了，对吧？”  
轻易地从枪刃的反应里看出了这点，白魔抱着他的头，握住那根假阴茎，缓慢地在枪刃喉咙里旋弄抽插，粗硕的茎头研磨着微红发肿的喉间软肉，在他嗓子里粗鲁地捅刺。而枪刃甚至合不拢嘴巴，只乖顺地张着嘴，用翕合的喉咙夹弄阴茎形状的道具。  
白魔温柔地从后面插着他，胯部挤压臀肉，堆出微妙的两方肉丘，又随侵犯物的抽离而回弹成原本的形状。整个下身都好像呼吸着，被操得一张一合，绷紧，松弛，迎合着外来的侵犯。白魔上身敞开穿着的短夹克下边缘不时蹭过枪刃赤裸的臀腿，好像在提示着他们此刻扮演的不同身份。  
“真舒服啊，枪刃的身体。说起来，枪刃真的很喜欢被干嘴巴啊，每次龟头抵到这里……”白魔扶着那根玩具，拉动缰绳深深往里一捅，插得枪刃一抬头。  
笑着用轻佻的动作拍打男人的臀部，白魔舒服地叹着气，“屁股就会紧紧夹起来哟。”  
“尤其是嘴里鸡巴流精的时候，更是激动得屁股打颤。干脆再努力一点吧，要不要试着吸一吸？就像喝奶那样，嘬嘬你最爱的大鸡巴，就能喝到更多你喜欢的腥臭精液了喔。”  
不太配合的样子。  
从后面摸摸枪刃的脸，不知道是刚刚抹上的唾液还是眼泪，白魔的掌心潮湿一片。  
“枪刃你累了吗？”  
“咕唔……”吞吐着鸡巴的喉咙，发出了轻微声响。  
白魔眉毛一挑，心里簇簇的火苗就烧熔了那不值一提的怜悯。  
想把他操坏了，翻着白眼挂在这里荡圈，高潮到一塌糊涂。  
“还远远没有到结束的时候呢。”  
白魔俯下身，抱臂撑在枪刃身上，身体的重量透过马鞍，重重压在他腰部。与受压骨骼的痛楚相对的是身体内部的热度，不止是压痛枪刃的腰，从上而下的压力还固定住枪刃吊在空中身体的位置。  
衣服的铆钉带着金属的冰凉，白魔双腿略微分开，压在枪刃身上，在他屁股里抽插。把迷离的热痛与风吹过表面的微凉一同灌入肉体内部。她压着枪刃的腰，一下下撞击着他身体，动作粗野地操他，结实的茎柱磨砺肠壁，像是野兽的交媾。  
“说起来……”灼热的吐息洒在枪刃汗湿的背脊，竟然让他感到几分凉爽。白魔伸手去搂枪刃胸部，却碰到了链子叮铃铃直响，忘情的头脑稍稍清醒，她轻轻捏乳夹，一蹿一蹿的锐痛就弄得枪刃又摇头挣扎起来。  
“枪刃知道牛仔都是怎么对付不听话的马儿吗？”  
枪刃没说话。  
看来确实十分叛逆。白魔舔舔嘴唇，把自己抽出来一点，在身下摸索，“牛仔的靴子后跟有带刺的小轮，只要用力一踢，就可以刺激马快跑。”  
白魔跺了跺脚，如愿感觉到枪刃肌肉绷紧，歪头笑笑，“不过我倒没有打算那样踢枪刃的肚子啦。”  
她抬起腿，膝盖顶着枪刃的肚子，男人手指在空中虚抓了抓，然而白魔却真的没有狠狠踢他，而是顶在他小腹上揉，探寻他身体内部被顶出的隐约形状。肚皮和肠子，整个肚子都被弄得好像在打转，身体被玩弄的感觉不一会就让枪刃从鼻子里吁吁喘气。  
“那么，大概就是这样了！”  
弄好了下面的装置，白魔挺身一撞，从道具根部加装的小球挤进股沟，稍硬的胶刺往那穴口附近一戳，白魔明显感觉到枪刃屁股猛地收紧了。  
再插进去的时候，枪刃被吊绑的腿绷了起来，臀肌收缩，两半屁股并紧了，从斜侧面拗出浅窝。在股缝被扎痛的突然刺激下，紧实的屁股里穴肉死死绞紧，夹得白魔动作一顿。  
就是这样……  
太舒服了。  
“我想带刺的蛋蛋应该也不差，这东西对于操你这样贱货果然有奇效。”  
白魔很爽地缓了一会，才插在他身体里轻轻耸动，感受着紧夹的穴肉舒展开敏感褶皱，在她的操弄下瑟瑟颤动起来。  
下意识往枪刃身下一捞，尿道棒从茎头马眼处被吐出了一截，上面湿淋淋的不知道淋上了什么液体，白魔摸了一把，又很快嫌恶地擦掉。往男人屁股上拍了一个清脆响亮的巴掌，并且快速把尿道棒插了回去。  
“你这婊子母马，被虐了两下屁股就爽得鸡巴流水，帮你把这小骚眼堵上，别一会被操得潮喷，弄脏我干净的地板。”  
男人疼得一抬头，白魔就顺势拉起缰绳，趁着他张开喉咙哀叫的时机，再次把粗大的假鸡巴完完全全贯进他的喉咙。被特制的粗头鸡巴干到喉管深处，强烈的刺激让他白眼乱翻，哀叫声音发不出一丝一毫，他爽得像一条过电的鱼。  
而白魔就像骑马一样驾驭着他，手掌摸过男人的腿，拇指插进重叠的腿弯里抚弄软肉，又推动将那双腿打开，像是调整自己的座椅一样变换枪刃被吊在空中的姿势，变换着角度与力度操他。  
枪刃的身体在空中摇晃起来。  
这次却不是漫无方向的乱晃，白魔以最上的绳结为支点摇动着枪刃，让他有规律地前后摆动着，而她只稍微调整姿势，就可以享受枪刃屁股自发吞吐她的服务了。不可一世的防护职业被她吊起来，收紧屁股充当她半自动的泄欲道具，这感觉实在令人舒畅，不过这还不够。  
远远不够，在奔腾的血液与翻涌的情欲之中，邪恶冲动像浓雾中的闪电劈啪作响，她需要彻底的破坏，征服，虐待。  
“呃……”  
没有机会发出呼喊，好像被什么插到了胃里，枪刃的喉咙发出声响，被强烈窒息感攫住的神智还未从混沌脱困，就又被一下凶狠的撞击震了出来。  
毫不留情，表皮带软刺的道具阴囊此刻充当了鞭马教具，既不会弄破皮肤，又能携带着撞击的力道，狠狠把痛楚一层层透过肉体，撞击心灵。  
“唔！！”  
同样被道具阴茎塞满的喉咙里发出如此闷哼，健壮的男人此刻就像那被挂在乳夹下面链子上的小铜铃，被小铜棒一敲一撞，就头脑震荡，不辨西东。  
而白魔再次收紧缰绳，把从枪刃喉咙吐出的阴茎又拉回喉咙里。  
枪刃终于稍微明白白魔所说的“奔跑”是什么意思，因为他现在正是这样由情欲驾驭，像一匹奔马，被抽打着屁股发情，挣扎却无处可逃。  
两根阴茎一进一出，扩开喉咙，碾过肠道，身后的撞击带着蛰痛，鞭笞着穴口，上下两边腔道都被硬物贯进去狠狠奸淫。枪刃被插得屁股喉咙发热，渐渐浑身都烧起来。  
“贱货，舒服吗？”白魔挺腰抽插，干得他像条暴风雨中的小舟一样摇来摇去。拉紧缰绳，把阴茎捅进男人喉咙深处，枪刃仰起头，双眼瞪到凸起上翻。  
蹭掉那溢出眼角的稀薄泪水，白魔享受着身下紧致地收缩，在他耳边低语，“要不要试着吸紧喉咙？我知道你想要什么，想象一下，本主人正在同时操你嘴巴和屁股……”  
“就像吸奶一样，用喉咙，嘬一嘬。”  
“婊子！别敬酒不吃吃罚酒，给我吸！”  
白魔奋力一挺身，撞地枪刃整个身体绷得往上提了一提，眼泪瞬间滑下来。白魔看也不看，扶着他腰狠命顶撞，每一下都又深又狠，干得枪刃浑身抽紧，“别给我装矜持，我不吃那套，今天不把这根鸡巴里的精液吸干，留了一滴，我就把你挂在房梁上，让按摩棒操你一整天。”  
“唔嗯……”  
枪刃终于勉强蠕动起喉咙，在白魔狂暴的抽插下，吸吮的力道如此软弱，可终于还是有东西挤了出来，喉咙尝不出味道，只感觉到液体流到了嗓子里。  
就这样被操开的同时，他收紧肌肉吮吸，口腔一片酸软。流动的感觉糊得整个喉咙都是，抽插带出暧昧的水声，枪刃满脸是泪，痛苦地摇着头，在四肢脱臼的痛楚中渐渐脊椎发麻，甩得下巴口水四处飞撒。  
“真淫荡啊。”白魔一边抵在他身后快速动作进出，一边用手指轻搓尿道棒，下体的锐痛让枪刃肩膀都抽搐起来，一抖一抖，枪刃忍不住流出眼泪，细细的抽噎声却将他出卖，不时挤进喉咙里的阴茎堵的他连抽噎都有些发闷。  
白魔俯身叼住人类耳廓，随撞击而错动的齿尖磨薄了细嫩的软肉，灼热而粗重的呼吸在枪刃耳边吹拂，并不剧烈的轻微疼痛反倒让他不知所措地抻脖子。  
伸出舌尖探向那耳廓边缘的浅窝轻轻舔舐，若即若离的湿热触感惹得枪刃浑身一僵，“准备好受精了喔，小骚马。”  
在几次加速的抽插后，白魔突然咬紧他耳朵，搂紧男人大腿，插入他身体最深处，带刺的囊袋也紧紧压在屁股上，软刺的扎痛像是扎进了肉里，在枪刃绞紧的肠道深处……射出了，一股股液体注进肠子，仿若失禁一般的触感持续了好一会，直到枪刃小腹微鼓，被勒住的肚子都胀痛起来，白魔才缓缓从他身体里退出来。  
柱体头部完全抽出的瞬间，失禁的错觉让穴口不安地收紧，满腹流动的液体让枪刃双腿发软肌肉打转。似乎是早有准备，白魔退出之后，立刻往颤巍巍缩紧的穴口按入一枚肛塞，堵住了液体外流的通道。  
“嗯——”  
“嗯什么嗯，肚子被灌满让你这么舒服？”白魔探出头来，拈着他的头发问。枪刃嘴里含着鸡巴，神情恍惚，好像没听到白魔说话。  
这次终于完全把嘴里的柱体完全抽出来，整个橡胶玩具都黏糊糊沾满唾液，透过透明的柱身，还可以看到中间一点半浑的不明液体。  
“啧，枪刃上面的小嘴可能吸，吮这么干净……”白魔挤了一挤，就可以看到那带有一点空气的液体涌动挤压，打出黏糊的透明泡沫来，“该不会不知道自己的口水也会倒吸回去吧？”  
“还是说，连自己的唾液也嗦得津津有味吗？”  
“喉咙夹着鸡巴又吸又舔……”拨弄一下枪刃那袒露在外的舌头，想到这条之前还被枪刃努力缩回去的舌头已经再次耷拉成这副淫荡的样子，白魔笑道，“什么嘛，结果不还是一匹骚马么。”  
看看，半透明的乳色都淌过舌面要流出来了不是吗？一脸被干坏的呆滞表情真是太淫荡了。  
捋了捋枪刃后面肛塞连着的马尾巴，丝丝缕缕摸起来十分柔顺，白魔拍拍他屁股表扬，“还不错，骑起来挺舒服。”  
被撩起的马尾巴飘落下来蹭动屁股，又凉又软的丝滑触感让枪刃被折磨到肿痛的穴口轻微收缩。腹内胀痛越来越鲜明，让枪刃轻轻喘息起来……  
“对了枪刃，你知道牛奶是怎么挤的吗？”  
“……”他觉得他不太想知道。  
白魔解开了环，把那根尿道棒从他身体里抽出来，胀痛的感觉抽离，反而衍生出一阵难熬的酸涩，让枪刃再次收紧了小腹。  
那果然是又一个邪恶的隐喻——就在白魔揉着他肚子给他手淫的时候，枪刃确认了这一点。  
最该死的是他居然真的有感觉，不仅对在茎柱上撸动的手，还有在肚子上狠狠按压揉动的。白魔用各种淫词浪语折磨他，他是万人骑的婊子，让公马操鼓了肚子的淫兽……也不知道肚子里是怀着几匹小马驹，反正被白魔撸射了好几次之后，枪刃已经身下满地白浆，精神和体能都不堪重负。  
“呜……”  
“不行了？”白魔转头看他，枪刃不点头也不摇头，只泪眼朦胧地瞧着地板。  
“好好，那就结束吧。”枪刃怀疑自己的耳朵坏了，他竟然听到白魔这么说。  
白魔摸了两把他的脊背，与女性对他肌肉的偏爱相同，枪刃没有说过的是，他也非常迷恋被白魔手掌抚摸的感觉。  
简单清理了一下地面，白魔绞动滑轮准备将枪刃放下来，身体最低点即将落地，男人却毫无反应的样子让白魔有些疑惑，“枪刃？”  
白魔轻揽起他下巴一看，皱起眉。  
睡着了？  
“枪刃？”  
手指在皮肤上按了两下也毫无反应，意外地没多少警惕性啊……  
放慢了降下绳索的动作，正在白魔犹豫是干脆把他弄醒，还是尽量温柔地放下来的时候，也许是身体沾到地面，冰冷的触感瞬间唤醒了枪刃，枪刃忽然动作剧烈地猛一挺身，突然的变故吓了白魔一跳，手一顿松开了绳子。  
虽然不算很高，但失误让枪刃摔下去还是让白魔疯狂愧疚起来。然而比愧疚感来得更快是枪刃的动作，四肢被缚俯面落地的枪刃以白魔难以预料的敏捷立刻回头，朝着白魔支起上身，一抖肩膀。  
像匹鬃毛竖起的恶狼，枪刃咬着口枷撩起上唇，露出白森的牙，满脸泪痕削不减他眼神的凶狠，那被冒犯后的怒气与闪烁的攻击欲尽管不是指向白魔，却也吓得她不自主退后了半步。  
……  
很快的，当枪刃目光在她身上聚焦，那种芒刺在背的危机感就消失无踪。四肢被缚的人类狼狈侧趴在地上，头颈贴地，等待她来解开。准备好的道歉和疑问都像是被蒸发了，白魔一时说不出话。  
“枪刃？”  
“嗯。”  
“你刚刚是……睡着了吗？”白魔想了想，选择先取下已经在枪刃嘴里撑了够久的口枷，解开相应的皮革束带。  
“……”枪刃仰头方便她抽出束带，沉默一会，却直接跳过问题，吐出一个词，“抱歉。”  
“……”白魔动作一滞，顿时无语。再怎么说大惊小怪突然把枪刃摔下来的人也是她，怎么能……  
让他来道歉。  
她盯着人类，感觉自己正在接触一个没有遇见过的物种。她想到一个不太合理的解释，“你做梦了吗？”  
“不。”  
也对……时间上也太短了，完全达不到做梦的阶段。  
枪刃嘴巴被撑得发酸，努力了几次才终于张开一个让白魔能偏折一点把口枷扯出来的角度。  
也许是气氛太过凝重的原因，连一向寡言少语的枪刃都对白魔的态度感到些不安，只不过搜肠刮肚也没有什么好话题，更何况他现在嗓子发出的音色实在不太动听。  
“绳子……”  
听到他说话，正专心解开绳结的白魔抬头看他，薄荷色的眼睛里似乎太过缺少情绪，让见惯她嬉笑怒骂的枪刃磕巴起来。  
“呃，挺……结实的。”  
“……”糟了。  
枪刃几乎能用肉眼看到白魔头顶冒出的一个大大问号。  
这他妈的在说什么！枪刃恨不得踹自己两脚。  
“是在安慰我吗，就算你反应慢半拍，也不会伤到我？”  
确实，大致想表达的是这个意思。但是经白魔口中说出来自己这么一听，枪刃突然觉得这蠢透了。  
“你也太紧张了。”取下枪刃胸前零零碎碎的小道具之后，白魔忽然抱住他，枪刃下意识抬着脑袋，不让下巴唾液沾到白魔崭新衣服的肩膀上，却被白魔一个按头给破坏掉了。  
维埃拉的下巴搁在枪刃另一边肩上，轻轻磨蹭他赤裸的皮肤，“对不起喔，刚刚反应过度，失手把你摔下来，吓到你了。”  
“唔……”  
“你看，虽然总是这么一惊一乍，但人家性格就是这样，也不是故意的嘛。枪刃能不能多原谅我一点？”  
“行不行嘛，行不行……”维埃拉抱着他扭来扭去使劲撒娇，让根本没想过要怪她，完全状况外的枪刃愣了老半天才回过神来摸她脑袋。  
也不知道说什么。  
“枪刃——”  
看男人在她拉长音的哀求里一脸慌乱，手足无措到极点的样子，暗自得意着的白魔教导，“要说没关系哟。”  
“没关系——”双手伸直搭在枪刃肩上，白魔粉嫩的朱唇微启，一字一顿如此说道。  
即使这样迟钝的枪刃，在出声重复她的时候，也依然稍微察觉到了其中隐含的意义。  
“没关系……”  
七窍玲珑的白魔会不知道他吗？  
“好哟，”白魔一笑，微微摆头，头顶长耳朵也随之一摆。  
“谢谢枪刃这么温柔……宽容了它。”  
原本搭在枪刃左肩的手，意有所指地顺着脖子滑动，抚到他胸前，朦胧的掌心热量透过皮肤……  
体悟到白魔的意思，枪刃很慢很慢的，对她露出一个浅淡的笑。  
“嗯。”  
白魔灵敏耳朵里的万千神经，也捉到了枪刃的有力心跳。

END

—————  
坠入爱河


End file.
